Driven By Pure Desire
by Born To Be A writer121
Summary: Santana has always been in love with Rachel. But due to her being afraid to come out of the closet. She bully Rachel instead. Until an angel appears and grants Santana a chance to rewind time. Will Santana let time repeat its self or will she become a different Santana? Only time will tell. Please read and review. Oh its also a G!P Santana!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not the story I was talking about. I just came up with last night. While watching my other favorite TV show, I got some idea's from it. I hope you like and please read and review, but in case you don't know yet and you're new to how I do things. I have 2 things I do. I ask for your ideas and thoughts threw out the story. As well as ask that you leave respect reviews. Disrespectful reviews will be delete. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

**Rated: M for later chapters.**

**This is a G!P Santana fan-fiction. So if you don't like it. I ask that you don't read it.**

**Parings are: Quitt, Pez-Berry and Finchel mentioned briefly, Faberittana friendship in later chapters...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Desire …Why is it that we desire certain things or people? Why do I, for instance, desire such a loser? I have a very good life. I'm rich and beautiful. plus everyone at school knows I have the biggest penis. Yes I, Santana Lopez, do have a penis. Yes I am a girl above the waist and a boy below the waist.

My parents and Doctor thought I was going to be a boy. I was going to be named Antonio Mario Lopez Jr. That was until the doctor told my parents I have female hormones, and no Adam's apple. There went my parents plans of little Antonio jr.

I was instead named after my mother Santana Marie Lopez. Unfortunately my mother passed away when I was only 7 years old. My dad tried to get me into girl stuff. But I loved football, riding my dirt bike on the track that my father built for me when I turned 12 years old. Although I liked all those things guys would like, I still had my girly – girl moments. I loved shopping! I'm also on the cheerleading squad... Okay, I'm actually the captain... Well co-captain, but we'll get back to that later.

Let's get back to what I was originally saying. Desire...I desire Rachel Barbara Berry. She is the resident loser of William McKinley High School, also known as the hell hole of Lima, Ohio.

Now why I do desire Rachel you say? Why would someone as beautiful as me desire such a loser? Well the answer is quite simple really, she is very sexy. Those long ass legs, I can't believe someone so short could have legs like that. Oh how I desire to have those legs wrapped around my waist as I'm pounding all 9 ½ inches of me into her so hard and fast…Whew calm down Santana we don't need a hard on in the middle of Glee Club. Did I mention that the Unholy Trinity the 3most popular girls in school are in Glee Club? The holy trinity consists of Quinn Fabray, her girlfriend/my best friend Brittany S. Pierce and me, Santana Lopez, Resident bad ass.

Quinn who is known as Q is my other co-captain. My girl Brittany, also known as B, is the best dancer in the entire school. That is other than the boy – Chang. Oh shit I forgot to introduce the rest of the losers in Glee. There's Mercedes Jones aka Wheezy, Tina Cohen – Chang aka girl – Chang and Mike Chang aka boy – Chang, no relation. In fact, they are currently dating. Sam Evans aka Trouty Mouth, Artie Abrams aka Stubbles Mc Cripple-pants, Kurt Hummel aka Lady Hips, Finn Hudson aka Jolly Green Giant, Rachel Berry aka Hobbit, Noah Puckerman aka Man Whore, Sugar Motta aka Richy Bitch, Joseph Guy aka Teen Jesus and last but not least the unholy trinity. Quinn Fabray aka Tubbers, Brittany S Pierce aka Barbie and lastly there is me, Santana Lopez aka Bad Ass or Satan.

My attraction to Rachel or shall I say my Desire for her began in the 10th grade. I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm in love the biggest loser? No way in hell that was happening I told myself. But it was one of the two facts I had to come to terms with back in sophomore year. For one, I thought it was bad enough being in love with a loser... But on top of that I was in love with a girl and most definitely 100% lesbian.

So here I sit in the back of glee club watching Rachel sing. Even though she is mostly annoying, she does have the most amazingly perfect and beautiful voice I have ever heard. As much as I'd like to, I can't just walk up to her and ask her out on a date. For several reasons, the main being that Quinn and myself have made her life a living hell. We don't know why we even did, we just did. To gain popularity in this school you must pick on those beneath you. Everyone abides by these rules, except Brittany. She was always mad at us for what we did to Rachel. This one time Quinn threw a slushy in Rachel's face, which upset Brittany, who in return refused sex. She wouldn't even make out or hold Quinn's hand for 2 weeks...brutal.

She didn't understand how it could be so easy for us. Brittany had become friends with Rachel and we just couldn't.

The reason I haven't asked her out is mostly that I don't even know she's into girls. The way she follows around the jolly green giant like a lost puppy, you'd think she only has eyes for him. They have been dating since freshmen year. He never sticks for her when she gets picked on, he doesn't even treat her right. I think she's just with him because she's a virgin and Finn was the first guy who liked her. There was that short time she dated 'Puck' oh yeah Noah is also called Puck, everyone calls him that but Rachel. Puck doesn't mind, that his hot Jewish American 'princess' calls by his first name. But only she is allowed to call him that. Anyways, their brief romance didn't last.

I know I can be a better person, a better girlfriend to Rachel. I can treat her better then all those other guys. If only she would give me a chance to prove it to her. I mean I would do anything just for one chance. I know what you're thinking, I'm not really sounding all that 'bad ass' right? Well I am! so go fuck yourself! Oh Glee is ending, guess it's time to get out my own little world. Did I really just spend the whole class in my own head? Quinn and Brittany are on their way over to me...

"So what are you doing this weekend? Puck is having a party on Saturday. Are you coming?"

"No I can't, I'm still grounded until Sunday."

"Your dad is a big meanie." Brittany said.

"Yeah tell me about it. I can just sneak out and go anyways if I feel like going."

"Okay well maybe we'll see you there."

"Yeah, I'll call you if I decide to come okay?"

"Yeah that's cool. B and I are going to make out, see later."

"Have fun." I said walking to my car.

"You could always join us. Quinnie won't mind…would you?" She looked a Q with her famous Pierce pout. That damn face could make me make do anything or give her anything.

"No I wouldn't mind at all babe."

"So what do you say?"

"Um... nah, it's okay, I have other things I need to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied quickly while getting into my car and pulling off before she had a chance to hit me with the pout, which would absolutely lead me to spending my afternoon making out and doing other stuff with them. Not I would have minded. I've actually had sex with both of them before. I'm just not in the mood. Today has been very draining and all I want to do is go home, change out of the uniform, get into some boxers and a wife beater and go to bed until dinner is ready.

Once I got home and into my boxers and wife beater, I laid in bed and fell asleep for 5 minutes until he sound of my flat screen LCD HD TV cut on.

"What the fuck…" I said to myself, a little pissed that I had forgotten to turn the TV off. That was until I remembered I never turned it on in the first place. Suddenly a very handsome man appeared on the TV screen.

"Santana Lopez?" the man said, now I'm freaked out. Then all of a sudden my TV shuts off and the man appears in my bedroom.

"Dude who the fuck are you?." I say a little scared. So I grab my bat that always lays near my bed, just in case.

"I am your guardian angel, Orlando Sanchez."

"You look like my uncle Zachary."

"I know I took on his appearance to make you feel more comfortable."

"I'm not …Still a little scared here."

"Okay…How about now?" He then turned himself into Puck.

"Better?"

"Hmm, still kinda creeped out here."

"Okay, how about this?" He turned into a handsome boy.

"I guess you seem more likeable now."

"Great, now we can move on."

"Move on? Am I dead? Is that why you're here?"

"No, you're very much still alive … just sleeping … See?" He says pointing to my bed and low and behold there I was, sound asleep.

"So is this a dream then?"

"No it's actually a gift."

"A gift? From who, God? What is this gift exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Well we've been watching you for the past 17 years and we are not happy with the way you're turning out. So if you really want Rachel Berry, you must change your ways."

"Change them how?"

"We are going to give you one chance to start your life over."

"From birth?"

"No not from birth. From the day you and Quinn started bulling Rachel. That was September 8, 2003"

"The first day of freshmen year?"

"Yes, that's it."

"But why?"

"You said and I quote "I would do anything to prove I can be a better person, a better girlfriend, if only Rachel would give me a chance." End quote."

"So what am I supposed to do if I accept?"

"It's simple, become her friend, make her popular and get her to fall in love with you, before the start of your Junior Year."

"And if I don't?"

"You die."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just joking… Relax a little why you don't."

"That wasn't funny."

"Okay, but if you should fail in your task, you will return to this time with no memory of me."

"That's it?"

"No and you will love Rachel for the rest of your life and she will hate you for the rest of hers. You will then die alone, because you couldn't love anyone as much as much as you loved Rachel."

"Will Brittany and Quinn still be together?"

"No that's another thing. You must encourage them to get together. You must also get them to accept Rachel as one of you. If anything should go wrong, call me on your cellphone. I'm under cousin Orlando. When you call you must say 'I need guidance' and I'll be right there. But it is only for emergency use. You also get to keep all your memories from now. On the inside you are still 17 year old Santana Lopez. On the outside you're 14 year old Santana Lopez. You will meet Rachel and Quinn at orientation. You already know Brittany, because you grew up with her. Quinn transferred from middle school in LA and Rachel transferred from her school in NY. You must help them fit in, and you must help Rachel with her clothes. "

"Okay I can do that."

"One more thing, this is very important."

"What?"

"You must not tell anyone that you're from the future. Or let anyone know anything that hasn't happen yet. You can't mention anything of the future, or when you get back everything could be changed for the worst."

"Like how?"

"Like instead of your mother dying it could be Rachel, Quinn or Brittany. Or even you."

"Okay I fully understand."

"Do you really Santana?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay, do you accept?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then everything will still be the same. You will be lonely sleeping with girl after girl. Rachel will still be with Finn."

"So she's not going to be with him?"

"She can't be with him if she doesn't know him right?"

"Yeah, okay I get it."

"Great, so do you accept the challenge?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you 100% sure? There is no going back after this. You get only one chance at true happiness."

"Yes I'm sure."

"And you fully understand the rules?"

"Yes I do."

"You understand the consequences if you fail?"

"Yes I do."

"You understand your task, and what you must do?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then Santana Lopez you have until August 22, 2005 to succeed in your mission. Is that understood?"

"Yes it is."

"When your wake up from your nap you will be back in 2003. Remember, if you need me, call me."

"Thank you. Can I ask, why me?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at love. This is your chance. Don't waste it! There are no second chances."

"I understand."

"I have to go now, lay down and close your eyes and when you wake you will be 14 years old again."

"Okay." I laid down on my now empty bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep…. When I opened my eyes everything still seemed the same. So I closed my eyes again and really fell asleep this time. What a crazy night I just had, I thought to myself.

If only Santana knew that when she would awake again, everything will have changed in the blink of an eye…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Shall I continue? Do you think Santana can do it? Or will Santana let time repeat itself? Let me know what you think. Please read and review. Until Next Time... See You Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all you for your lovely reviews please keep them coming. As requested here is chapter#2. I hope you like it. I'm working on the 3rd chapter right now. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Please Time Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up at 7:30 pm that evening, I was so hungry, but felt very well rested. As I was leaving my room I walked past the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Was this shit really happening? So it really wasn't a dream. Tomorrow is orientation. I actually have a real chance to be with her. But if it's actually going to happen I want her to fall for me on her own. Plus I still have to introduce Quinn and Brittany, convince them that they're soul mates and will be madly in love with each other in the future. How the am I going to do that? Santana...Santana... Santana you've really done it now. Orlando said there was no turning back. I went downstairs and I looked at my father cooking dinner. Wow my papi is really handsome. Maybe I can also find someone for him. Who wouldn't want a rich, successful and handsome Doctor? Well he is the top Doctor of Lima Hospital after all.

"Hello pumpkin did you have a nice nap? You were out for hours."

"Yeah I was really tired."

"I see, so are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. But papi, what if no one likes me? What if I can't make any friends?"

"You can't be serious Santana. You were the most popular girl in elementary and middle school. That won't change, even with you going to high school now. You and Brittany will rule the school, like you always do."

"I know. I guess I was just being crazy."

"You're going to be fine tomorrow, I promise. You will make a whole bunch of friends."

"Okay. Is dinner ready?"

"Oh I made this for me. You have to make yourself something."

"Papi!"

"I'm joking princess, go wash up and everything will be ready by the time you finish, okay?"

"Okay...papi when are you going to meet a girl? Mom passed away when I was 7 years old. You have my permission to date other women. But they have to be pretty, smart and like sports. Or she's out of here." My dad just laughed and shook his head.

"Why thank you for your permission. But you're the only girl I need right now okay? Now go wash up, I'm almost done."

"Okay papi." I went back upstairs and got into the shower. Washed up and washed my hair. Then I got out and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a clean wife beater. I then went back downstairs, dinner was on the table, but my papi wasn't there.

"PAPI?" I yelled and then my papi came rushing from his bedroom in his scrubs.

"Princess I know that today was supposed to be me and you. But there is an emergency… a 10 car pile-up and they need me to direct people were to go."

"But papi that's why you're the boss. You can tell other doctors to do it, can't you?"

"Everyone is already busy with all the other things they have to do. So I really have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you later princess. Eat your dinner and then lights out at 10:00pm and only Brittany can come over. I will be watching the hidden camera's to make sure you're doing as you're told." Wow the 'I'll make it up too I promise speech'

"Okay papi, love you."

"Love you too princess. I'll see you tomorrow after you come home from school."

"Okay, go save lives."

"I'll certainly try."

"Papi you know you're the best doctor in all of Ohio."

"Thanks, okay, now I really have to go. Give me hug." I walked over to him and gave him a hug and kiss. Then he left the house. And after eating dinner I went over to the living room and picked up the house phone, and called Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey B, um... can you come over?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My papi had an emergency at the hospital. So he had to leave. You know I hate being in this big house alone!" I had pretty much gotten use to it over the years. I was replacing my papi with having girls come over, having parties, drinking too much and then passing out. The things I did weren't cool. I mean at the time, it sure seemed like it though. Maybe I could still be a bad ass, just a more responsible one... if that's possible. Maybe this whole thing is a sign. Maybe it wasn't just about Rachel. Maybe it was about me changing my life for the better. With my 2.36 G.P.A there was no way I was going to get into medical school or law school. For me it's one or the other.

"Um yeah hold on, let me ask my parents." A few minutes later she got back on the phone. I already knew the answer. No, they thought I was a bad influence on her. Well that's what they used to think back when I was 17. Maybe I can change this as well.

"They said 'yeah'. I can come over. My mom said she would pick us both up in the morning and take us to school."

"Great! So when will you be here?"

"Be there in about 10 minutes or so. We're leaving right now."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

"Okay cool."

"S?"

"Yeah B?"

"Are we still going to have sex?"

"Huh? Come again?"

"Well you remember last week we talked about losing our virginities to each other, you know, before school starts. So in the future we won't end up losing to someone we don't care about..."

"Uhh yeah, I remember. But maybe we should wait. There could be someone we love still out there."

"I want it to be with you though."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend. I don't want to just give to someone random. Or to someone who I love a lot and they're only with me because I was a virgin."

"B… I…"

"Please Santana? I know everyone thinks I'm dumb. But I'm not about this. I'm young, blonde, great dancer and I have a great body. If that 'perfect' or shall I say…who I might think is 'perfect' guy or girl and turns out they were using me…I mean it still might happen, but I don't want to have something so special be a mistake. Especially if it's because I failed to see they were using me." Yup, the exact same speech.

"I …" she cut me off.

"But if you really don't want to, I can't make you or pressure you into doing something that you really don't want to do. I understand, I just thought because we mean a lot to each other that it would be more special. But it's okay, doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does B. This means a lot to you. I can hear it in your voice."

"Okay, I got to go my mom is coming back to the car."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

"Yeah." With that said I hung up the phone. Should I have sex with Brittany? The last time I was 14 the first time, we didn't have sex. I thought it would ruin our friendship. Then she started dating Puck and he convinced her that he loved her. He took Brittany's virginity and never talked to her again. He did the same thing to Quinn. Brittany gained popularity alongside Quinn and I, while I had to hold her for hours to calm her outside school. After that she started spending a lot of time with Quinn and eventually they started dating. What should do I do now? Let Brittany go through the same heart ache, because it may eventually lead to Quinn? Or should I have sex with Brittany and spare her the pain of Puck? i could always find another way to get them together... can't I?

~15 Minutes Later~

Brittany arrived at my house and we changed into our pajamas, went to my room and popped in some sweet valley high to get our cuddle on. While she lay there in my arms, I could see that she was sad. I completely ignored it and when she asked if I was I sure I didn't want to have sex, I said I was sure. I know it broke her heart and made her feel unwanted.

In 3 weeks I would end up losing my virginity to this junior named Melissa. She will trick me into believing she actually wants to be my girlfriend and we'd have sex. I will later find out that she doesn't date freshman and that she only had sex with me because she heard how 'big' I am and wanted to test it out. So maybe I should have sex with Brittany, save us both the heart ache. We can start off with a 'hurt them before they can hurt us' mentality. This is of course until I can convince Rachel to be with me...

Brittany looked into my eyes and said…

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex?" There was the question again!

"No I'm not sure. I think maybe we should. It could spare us both some heart ache in the future."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You will always be my best friend. I don't want you losing your virginity to some loser or some bitch that doesn't really care about you."

"Okay... S?"

"Yeah B?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Yeah I heard it will, but I promise to go as slow as you like."

"Will you stop if I ask you too?"

"Of course B! All you have to say is stop and I'll stop, I promise."

"Okay. So should we right now? Or after sweet valley high?"

"It's up to you. My papi bought me a box of condoms last year when we had that very unconformable sex talk."

"I know, I hated the sex talk with my mom."

"So…"

"We can do it right now if you…"

"Um okay, lay down please. I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and had to throw some water on my face. I was so nervous…I can do this I told myself.

"Get it together you pussy!" I told myself. I then walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped to the floor. There was Brittany under my sheets completely naked…

"Is something wrong? I know I'm not that developed yet. Maybe you could close your eyes and imagine someone more beautiful." She said this looking down and feeling a little self-conscious.

"Sweet heart, I was staring because you are so amazingly beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. I'll only be thinking of you. You are far more beautiful than anyone I could ever think up in my head. I'm the one who should be should be saying that. I'm the freak! My papi brought condoms for his daughter. Who does that? I should be locked up in a cage in a lab somewhere. I'm definitely not the 'normal' one, that's for sure." I said looking down with a single tear running down my face.

"Santana you are not a freak. You are beautiful, so what if you're different. I'm dumb and you have a penis. We're the perfect fit for best friends. Come over here and lay next me." I walked over to her took my clothes off and laid down next to her.

"You are completely normal."

"And you are not dumb. You just think differently."

"Can we have sex now?"

"Yes." I said as I kissed her lips and she parted them as I stuck in my tongue inside of her much…

"Mmm." She moaned in my mouth. I then started kissing her neck, and sucking on it leaving a hickey in place. I moved down to her breast and kissed and licked her left nipple, placing it into my mouth.

"Mmm, that feels really good S." I popped it out my mouth and smiled.

"I'm glad." I said taking the other nipple in my mouth, and sucking on it. Once I finished with the right one I began to move down town.

"Uhh... what are you doing S?"

"Just relax, let me know if you don't like it and I'll stop."

"How do you know what to do?"

I'm 17 and I have done this a lot of times, I wanted to say. But instead I just said…

"Some lesbian porn and I remember how to do it."

"Oh okay." I smiled again at how easily she believed that. I kissed her stomach and moved down lower and kissed her inner thigh. I kissed her upper her thigh. Then I licked her clit softly, and my God did she taste good.

"Oh my God." She moaned slamming her head back on the pillow. Her back arched up and I went in for the kill. I sucked on her clit. Then I licked it some more, before sticking my tongue completely in her.

"Oh my God … Don't stop… This feels so amazing!" She semi yelled. I continued to eat her out for another 10 minutes and then I came up and got off the bed and ran into the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I came back and lay on top of her and then she flipped me on my back.

"It's your turn. I've also seen a porno." She smirked at me and kissed my stomach and then moved down and licked the head of my penis.

"Oh shit." I said closing my eyes. She then took me all in… all 7 inches. I grew bigger over the years and stopped at 9 1/2 inches. She began to bob her head up and down and her hands were twisting my cock like a screw. It feels more than good…

"That's it B … Your tongue is amazing." I was so hard. She took out of her mouth with a pop and ran to the bathroom to do what I did moments ago. She came back over to the bed and I flipped her over on her back again, grabbed the box of unopened condoms and opened it and grabbed one and put the rest of them on the desk next to my bed. I ripped the wrapper open with my teeth and slid the condom onto my hard penis. I lined myself up with her entrance. Now it was my turn to ask if she would sure...

"B are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back after I enter you."

"I know and yes I'm sure. Just go slow please."

I nod my head and slowly enter her. I can hear her gasp as a little of me enters her.

"AHHH." She yells…

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just hurts that's all."

"I'm so sorry. I can stop if you want"

"No, just give me a moment."

"Okay." I said stopping and waiting until she gives me the go ahead.

"Okay, you can keep going." I slid the rest of me all the way inside of her with one fast motion.

"AHHH…S it hurts so badly." She opens her eyes and tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, do you want to me to stop."

"No just give another second." Another minute goes by and she tells me I can move. I move in and out of her slowly. Damn she feels so fucking good…

"S that feels so good."

"I'm so glad! You feel so amazing." I say thrusting in her harder and harder.

"Oh shit! I'm almost there S."

"Shit me too. Holy fuck…"

"Keep going…Keep going! DON'T STOP." She moans and I feel her start to tighten around me. She's queezing my cock as though it was her life line or something. But I wasn't trippin. So I go faster and then I hit Brittany's G-Spot! She quickly comes undone…

"OHHH SHIT S, IM COMING!" She looks so beautiful as her orgasm rips through her. That's all I need to continue to move fast in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. After she's done… I pull out of her and take off the condom and throw it away. I then go jump in the shower. After about 10 minutes I get out and notice B staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry S... I want to remain best friends, is it okay that I don't want a relationship with you?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"B, you will always be my best friend, no matter what. It's definitely okay. I don't want a relationship with you either. We just had sex because we trust each other with the most important things. I won't ever regret losing my virginity to you."

"Me either, you made me feel so special and loved. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"I think that I like girls…the way I'm supposed to like guys."

"So you're a lesbian?"

"I think I'm bi-curious."

"B it's bi-sexual. If you like women and men you're bi-sexual.

"Oh okay. I'm going to take a bath."

"Are you okay down there?"

"Yes…I'm a little sore. But I'll be fine."

"Just a warning though, it will sting when the hot water reaches your vagina."

"Okay thanks for telling me." She went and ran her bath. Everything was quiet until she screamed, I rushed into the bathroom and found her in the bath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it just stings."

"I told you so."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you ready for orientation?"

"Yes, I can't wait meet new people."

"Me either." I said as I left and let her wash up, and when she got out she put on shorts and a tee shirt of mine and got into bed and went straight bed. Tomorrow is sure going to be one hell of a day and I can't wait. I just hope I don't fuck it up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my first sex scene of the story. Please know that this story is Pezberry and Quitt. Just because Santana and Brittany had sex doesn't mean they're going to be together or have sex again, because they won't. They trust each other which is why I had them sleep together. Plus it's about Santana rewriting her wrongs. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. What do think will happen next? Let me know what you think and chapter 3 will be up soon. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so very sorry about the long wait. The truth is I wrote and completed it. But it some how got deleted, and I had to rewrite it. I hope you like it, and to make it up to you here is a very long chapter update. I also added a couple more things. I thought would be great in the story. let me know what you think.**

**A/N 2: 18 reviews, 59 followers, 20 people have favorite my story. I have been accepted into 4 communities and this is only my 3rd chapter. I am so amazed and honored that so many like it. I have a couple of shouts I'd like make: To Tony who ever you are I love you for reading and reviewing with such passion. Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading and reviewing my stories. To snowdrop1026 ... I love you as well for reading and reviewing such positive things. Thank you so much, and thank you for the wonderful advice you give me. You guys as well as all my readers and reviewers. You guys make me a better writer. So please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Britt and I were in the kitchen eating some fruit. After we got dressed and did out make up.

"Thanks again for what you did last night."

"Yeah don't mention. I enjoyed myself as well."

"So are you nervous about today?"

"Yeah kind of. Are you?"

"San what if they don't like me?"

"That's impossible. You're smart, beautiful and a great dancer."

"You think so?"

"Yeah trust me." Then there was a horn honking outside and I walked over to my window and seen that it was Britt's mom. I looked back and at Brittany and said…

"Hey Britt your mom is outside. Let's go." And with said we got into her mom's car and went to school. We got out in front of the school, and walked thru the gates and seen the signs read … Seniors and Juniors report to building C classroom 221 and Sophomores report to the cafeteria. Freshmen report to the theater. So Britt and I were walking in the direction we thought it be in. When we ran into these girls…

"Hey!" I said… 'Don't be a bitch, don't be a bitch, please Santana don't be a bitch.' My inner voice said to me.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. We were not looking where we were going. We're looking for the theater." Low and behold the 14 year old Rachel and Quinn.

"It's okay we were looking for the same place."

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my new friend Quinn Fabray. We just met 20 minutes ago."

"I'm Santana Lopez and this my best friend Brittany S. Pierce."

"Why do you say her middle initial when you say her name?"

"She always said it like that."

"That's really I think we should do that."

"I'm Rachel B. Berry."

"I'm Quinn A. Fabray."

"I'm Santana M. Lopez" With that said we all bust into laugher.

"So are you nervous?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Yeah I am. New city, new school."

"And what about you Rachel?"

"The same for me."

"Well I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"You think so?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"So you're not at all nervous?" Quinn asked me.

"A little but I'm cool."

"Santana was the most popular girl in our middle school."

"Listen we are going to rule the school. All 4 of us. We are literally the hottest girls here. We going to be popular and best friend."

"I agree." Rachel said and Britt nodded her head in approval.

"So do have you made out with a boy yet?"

"No." Rachel said…

"I kissed a girl." I smiled.

"I did too."

"So you are gay?"

"I'm bi-curious."

"Bi-sexual Britt."

"Yeah that too."

"I'm a lesbian. Why is that going to be a problem?" I glared at Quinn.

"No not at all. My parents don't gay people. But I have no problem with them. Love is love in my opinion."

"Oh okay great. Because I have 2 gay dads."

"How's that?" Britt asked.

"I was adopted when I was born. I don't even know my birth parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm fine. I love my dad's."

"Um Santana can I talk to you for a minute of here?"

"Yeah. One sec guys." We walked over to the tree and sat down.

"How did you know you liked girls?"

"I just knew. When I looked at guys it more a friend or brother kind of way. I looked girls the way I'm supposed to at guys. That's how I knew."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I think I have a crush on a girl." Please don't say Rachel or me…Please."

"Really who?" I held my breath.

"Brittany." Whew!

"Brittany?" Thank God that would have been just awkward.

"Yeah … I mean you're very beautiful and so is Rachel. Its just something about Brittany."

"Yeah I get it."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No not at all. Where just best friends."

"Oh okay. So Rachel seems cool right?" The first time she asked me this. I convinced her to ditch Rachel. They she will be a loser, plus the way she dresses screams loser. Then Rachel became a loser and we became popular. I have to change that.

"Yeah she does. We need to take her shopping for new clothes though. There's no way she will be popular with what she's wearing. School starts on Monday. We need to look perfect."

"Yeah I agree. I can use some new clothes as well. Let me call my dad, and see if I can hang out with my friends."

"Okay. So she what phone do you have?"

"The new Blackberry. I have the purple one."

"I have the same phone, but the red. Britt and I brought them the same day, it came out. I had my dad go get at midnight."

"Yeah I did the same. I begged and pouted and he got it for me."

"Yeah my dad always falls for the pout."

"Mine does too. Let make the call."

"Yeah okay. I'll be over there."

"Yeah okay."

I walked over to Rachel and Brittany, and Rachel looked hurt and pissed all at the same time. I'm wondering if she heard anything that we said.

"Rachel can I speak to you for a second?"

"Actually Brittany and I were going to go find the vending machine and get something to drink."

"I know you heard. Some if not everything we said. I just want to explain if I can."

"Okay fine 10 seconds. Convince me why my so-called new friends were talking behind my back."

"Rach if I tell you. You cannot tell Brittany anyone else."

"Okay I understand. Trust me."

"I'm trying too. But its hard for me. Listen okay want us to all to become great friends. Become popular. But what you're wearing. It going to make you popular. They're going to cast you off as a loser. There's no coming back from that. Once they give you that title. Was you popular in NY?" She looked down and said…

"No I wasn't. I was bullied every day. Because I'm ugly, I have a huge nose, I wear ugly clothes and I have 2 gay dads. Oh and bonus I'm bi-sexual. All that screams bully me. When I was 11 I asked a girl to go steady with me. Turns out her sister was the most popular girl in school. I got beat up for trying to turn her gay. When I lived in NY. I would walk to the train and think…Would anyone care if I threw myself in front of it.

Or I'll walk into my dad's bathroom and look at the pain pills he got when he hurt his back. I wondered if anyone would care if I took some. So I took one. Then I took another and for fun I took 5 more. My dad's found me unconscious on the bathroom floor. Trying to kill myself was the stupidest thing I've done.

My dads were very hurt. My uncle and aunt from CA. Found out and flew out to talk to me, because she runs a center for teens who has attempted suicide or thought about it. I talked to her about everything and she suggested we move. My daddy got an offer to be supervisor of the emergency room at Lima General Hospital. So he accepted the job and here we are." I feel like a total bitch. I never knew this the first time. Maybe because I didn't care to. I can't believe I might have caused her to and kill herself.

"Rachel I am so sorry that happened to you. For 1 you are very beautiful. Your nose isn't that big and I'm a lesbian. The 4 of us need to stick to together. I'm very sorry that you thought we were talking about you. We wasn't it. By the way Quinn has a crush on Brittany."

"Brittany told me she has a crush on Quinn." I smiled. Plan in motion.

"We all news some new clothes for school. The sweaters, knee highs, short skirts are getting thrown away. Time to start a new. The past is the past and high school we get to reinvent ourselves."

"Okay I'm in just let me call my dad." She pulls out a nokia phone.

"I'm buying you a new phone too."

"Okay." She calls her dad and he says its fine. Just Quinn comes over…

"My mom says its okay with her."

"Cool well I guess we better head in. It starts soon."

"But we still need to find out where it is first." Brittany said. I was wondering why she was so quite.

"Yeah she's right." Quinn says.

"So what direction should we head in?" Rachel asked …

"Um let's head this way. Maybe its by the main entrance."

"Okay let's go." Quinn and Rachel started walking.

"Hey San can I ask you something?'

"Yes."

"Do you think Quinn likes me?"

"Yes I do."

"So she likes girls?"

"Yeah I would say so."

"Do I have a chance? What if she likes Rachel instead?"

"I know for a fact that she doesn't like her or me in that way."

"So will you help me get her?"

"Yeah I'll try my best."

"Thanks San. So I seem you looking at Rachel and that long talk you guys had not to mention the lingering hug you guys shared."

"Okay I like her."

"You help me get Quinn and I'll help you get you Rachel deal?"

"Yeah deal."

Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn were talking as we all searched for the theater. We have 15 minutes to get there.

"Quinn do you think Santana likes me?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure? Because she seems so close to Brittany."

"No I know for a fact their just best friends."

"I really like her. Can you help me get her?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks. So I see the way you were looking at Brittany. While you and Santana were talking."

"Which we were not talking about you or Brittany. We were just saying how we think we all need to walk into school and become the head bitches in charge day 1 or at lease on our way there."

"I get it. Santana had explained it all to me. I thought you guys were talking about me, but she assured me that wasn't the case right?"

"Right."

"So do you like Brittany?"

"Yeah I like her a lot. Hey how about I help you get Santana and you help me get Brittany. Deal?"

"Yeah okay deal." With that said, we walked to the front of the school and seen a sign that said that the theater was in the was inside the school on near the library. So we walked and just like it said. There was the theater. We walked in and took our seats. As the principle, a mean looking lady with a jogging suit and a bull horn. A guy with a butt chin and an 80's haircut. A small Indian dude. And a couple others.

"Welcome Freshmen to William McKinley High School. Your new lives as high school students start today. I am principle Figgens. My office is always open for questions and concerns. We have a zero policy for bulling. You see anything you deem is not right. You must tell a teacher or myself. You will get one locker for the rest of the year. Do not trust anyone with your locker convo. If things in up missing, it's your own fault. The course load you will be given might seem like a lot. But I assure you it's not. As long as you study and work hard."

The mean lady came up to talk.

"Hello you bunch of losers. I am couch Sue Sylvester. If you think you have what it takes…Come to cheerleading tryouts today after this is over. If you suck please don't waste my time."

~3 Hours Later~

My God I've never been so bored in my life. Oh yes I have. When I did this the first time. Kill me now! As Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and I walked out of the theater. We see the signup sheet for cheerleading.

"Should we sing up guys?" Rachel asked. Last time she walked right by it and signed up for Glee club.

"Yes I think we should. I'm a great dancer and I can sing." Brittany said confidently.

"I'm a great singer and I can dance." Rachel said proudly.

"I'm a great dancer plus I can also sing."

"I can do both as well."

"So why not join Cheer leading and Glee club?" Rachel suggested.

"I think we should join Glee next year. When we're already popular."

"I agree." Quinn said.

"Okay sounds good to me. What do you say Rachel?"

"Okay I'm in." We all signed up with for cheerleading. Before we could walk away these girls walked up…I know these bitches. Haley and Amber.

"What make you think we would take freshmen on our squad?" Before I can say anything…To my surprise Rachel spoke up.

"Because we are the best freshmen you will ever see. Were hot, talented and maybe better than most of squad combined."

"Is that so…"

"Rachel Berry and yes that is so. You see back in NY where I'm from. We don't play. We work our asses off to be the best. My school won 8 national titles. I have won numerous awards from dancing completions and singing completions. I won't be surprise if we not make the team. But become co-captains."

"You talk a big game Rachel."

"I can assure you we can back it up."

"I'm Quinn Fabray from LA. I've won a lots of completions as well."

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I have been dancing since 3rd grade."

"I'm Santana Lopez from Lima Heights. Do you know where that is pop-in fresh? You see let me give you the run down real quick. My girls and I are going to try out. Make the team and take your co-captain spots. Judging by the stupid looks on your faces. I should explain. I know you're co-captain. But you think you can come over here and intimidate us or scare us off. Well we don't scare that easy. If I were you. If you want to remain popular I suggest you befriend us and take credit for finding us. Or be the one who were outclassed my freshmen. Your chose!" We stood there with a smirk on our faces.

"Well you passed ladies."

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"We test all freshmen to see if they have what it take to be a cheerio and I must say you 4 ladies have it. Follow me to couch Sue office." We followed them to the coach's office.

"What are these freshmen doing here?"

"These are the ladies you requested be tested to see if they were cheerio material."

"And?"

"Yes they are. There snappy, quick on there feel, don't back down and they show loyalty towards each other."

"Fine you are in and you too are out." Pointing to Quinn and myself as the one were in. Rachel and Brittany turned to leave.

"Wait up guys. Thanks but no thanks coach. But its all of us or none of us right Quinn?"

"That's right." We walked out the door, and stood there.

"Why the hell did we just do that?"

"Just wait and trust me …. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 cue the door opening right now!" As if on cue it opened and we were asked to come back in.

"I thought you guys left." "With all due respect coach we are the best, and national title after national title then I suggest you let my girl Rachel here sing any song you would like. Let my girl Brittany choreographer to be 14 she can move really well. She made up most of our routines and that's how we won all of our cheer competitions. Quinn and I were made to be co-captain. We can be the best HBIC's you ever had. Trust and believe me on that." The coach looked very impressed. I thought I almost seen a smile. I was wrong. In my 17 years I've never ever seen that woman smile not once.

"I agree with Haley. They are special. Okay Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Welcome to the Cheerios. All that stuff you said Santana. Sounds pretty damn good to me. If you can come up with a song and routine in 20 minutes. I give you the positions you ask for. If not you will on the bottom of pyramid for the rest of the school year." When we didn't as much as blink she smirked.

"Okay coach we will be right back." We left the room and full panic came over us.

"San what the hell are we going to do? I can't come up with a whole routine in 20 minutes." Brittany said panicking.

"Nor can I come up with a song."

"Yes we can."

"San I know we talked a big game. You know I wasn't popular. I'm nervous and scared. I think we all our."

"I am too. But we can do this. We need to show were not all talk. Or no one will ever take us seriously." I said seriously.

"Rachel do you have a song you know my heart?"

"Yes. Don't ran on my parade…Here it goes:

Rachel:

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I've simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose of life's complexion

A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Ooh, life is juicy

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw, that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mr. Arnstien

Here I am!

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!" She belts out the last part and I'm in compete awe of her. At 14 she can sing like this. She was made for Broadway. I can believe I ever stood in her way.

"My God you sounded amazing." Quinn said.

"Rach that was something special." Brittany said.

"You are a star! Now that Rachel has the song. We need a routine to go with it…"

"I got it." Brittany says.

"Got what?"

"San nationals last year… when that routine."

"Yeah…Hell yeah…Britt you got to teach Quinn." I said as Britt grabbed her hand and taught her the moves.

"No Quinn you have to move your hips like this." Britt said as she placed her hands on her hips demonstrating…

"Britt show her."

"I am." Rachel came behind Brittany and whispered in her ear and Brittany smiled and walked behind Quinn. Placing her hands on her upper back.

"Here?"

"No Britt. Lower." Rachel and I said at the same time and smiled at each other. She moves her hands slowly down her back. She gently rocks her hips with hers. This is the sexiest thing I ever seen. I quickly turn around. Trying to think of something else. I can feel my hard on coming.

"Are you okay San?" Rach asks and she looks down at my bulge in pants.

"So you're an intersex?"

"Yeah. I know I'm a freak!"

"No you're not. I still like you and think you're hot….I…I…Mean."

"I think you're hot too."

"So that seen was turning you on?"

"Yeah. Big time." They laugh…

"Are you two done with your soft core porn?"

"Don't mind her. She mad because she got a hard on." Rachel laughed the covered her mouth.

"You have a penis?"

"Yes I'm intersex."

"That's awesome."

"You are cool with it?"

"Yeah. Rachel and Brittany already know?"

"Yes know." Before Quinn could say anything. Coach Sue came out and told us to come into her office. We could say was…

"It's show time." We said in union…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen next? I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Will Sue like what they came up with? Also I wanted to make Rachel a complete bad-ass like Santana, Quinn and Brittany. The Second time around has to be different. I would some idea's on how to go along with doing that. Review your idea's or PM me with them. I read both daily. So one last thing. How do you like the Quinn and Brittany's relationship is prograssing? Until Next Time See You Later!**


	4. Author's Note

Hello to all my followers and reviews. I would like to take thia time to express how sorry I am for the very long wait. I have recently started college. its very challenging for me. I have unable to post new chapters as fast as I would like. But if you would be patient with me I promise to upload a very long chapter for your liking. It would be up as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Born To Be A Writer121


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. If you read the author's note I left... It says I recently started college. So I'm not going to be posting as much as I use too. But when I do. It will be long and sure to be good. I apologize in advance for the mistakes you might come across. So here it is and I hope you like it and please read and review, I love getting favorites and followers, but I like reviews as well... So Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked back onto the couch's office and sat down.

"Okay so lets see what you got…You better impress me, or its over for you." I looked at her and said…

"You better take notes! This is how its done!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah San bags you, the hobbit, the virgin Mary and the air head better bring it like I said. I run this show around here. You want to be popular, you want to rule the school and date any guy or girl you want. Then shut your mouth and get to it. A real leader speaks with their performance as well as their words. We heard the talk, now lets see the walk. Or get out of here right now and remain at the bottom of the pyramid for the remainder 4 years. AM I UNDERSTOOD LADIES?"

"Yes Coach we understand."

"Okay now lets see it."

"We can do this guys." Rachel walked out of the room, and we all joined her. The coach looked surprised thinking we gave up. When Brittany entered the room with the music and told the coach to press play. Then she went back out … The music came on and I saw Rachel close her eyes and take a deep breath…Then bust though the door…

"Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I've simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose of life's complexion

A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Ooh, life is juicy

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw, that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!

Hey, Mr. Arnstien

Here I am!

I'll march my band out

We entered and did our dance number and we kicked ass and looked so fucking sexy doing it. If she doesn't like this well something is wrong with her, other than the obvious reasons.

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!" Well to say she was shocked was an under statement. We amazed her and we also amazed the former head cheerio.

"Well Ladies all I have to say is welcome to the team … Rachel Berry aka the lead singer for every game, and completion. Brittany Pierce aka Ms. Choreographer and Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray aka our new co-captains. I'm impressed. That wasn't bad. Now your lives belong to me." We all let out the breath we were holding in.

"Thanks coach you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I will. Now here are your uniforms, now get out of my sight. I will see you here tomorrow morning at 6:30 for morning practice. Then you are to ace all classes and then return here at 3:45 pm for another practice. You must wear the uniform everyday. You must wear your hair in a pony tail every day, there's a weight in every Friday. You gain more then 5 pounds,and you are off the team. You must make the school love you and fear you at the same time. You must be outspoken and direct, you must deal with bullies and jock not violently, but evil, underhanded and sneaky. Like politicians. Losers must remain losers, let them know there place. Don't let anyone… over talk you, intimidate you, dress better then you, talk better then and look better then you. You are the top dogs now. Its your school you rule it. Or it will bury you a live. Do not let power get in the way of who you are. You are my bitches and you will remain my bitches. Now get out of here fresh meat." That's true. Everything she said was so true. When we walked out of the class room, football hockey player had a slushie in his hands and was about to throw it at us when I stopped him.

"Put the slushie down and live to see another day."

"Oh yeah fresh men why would I listen to you?"

"We are the co-captains of the cheerios. If you want us to cheer for you then I suggest you leave now. You have 2 options."

"Uh huh."

"You can stay and throw the slushie at us and I will crack one of your nuts, right or left that's your choice. Or you can leave and live to be a douche-bag another day. Oh be forewarned I have razor-blades in my hair, yep tons of them. Just all up in there. I also have a bad temper, fuck with us again and we will go all Lima height on your sorry ass. You understand me pop-in-fresh?"

"Whatever, you better be lucky you're a cheerio and your hot. Are your ass will be mine."

"Please, you couldn't find my ass if I gave you step by step directions to it. You're just a wanna-be bad ass, who needs a reality check and here is one…(I moved closer to him)… I am the real bad ass in this place. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and myself are biggest, hottest bad ass bitches you will only dream of seeing. Your rain is over, done with!"

"I see ... well throw this at a loser… if you're a bad ass as you say."

"Any loser I choose?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I took it and threw it in his face, and he was mad…but yet impressed.

"Well done, I'm Noah Puckerman. People call me 'Puck'.

"Okay Noah nice to meet you, now run along your presence is boring the hell out of me." Rachel said

"I said call me puck!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I wanna call you…Noah! Besides puck? What the hell that's hella stupid. Use your real name. Well I will be calling you Noah."

"Okay. So you're Jewish?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Your necklace. I have the same one at home."

"Cool. My likeness for you went up 2 %."

"What is my standing now?"

"2%. Oh and another thing I'm also gay so you can stop your sorry attempt at flirting with me. My girl Santana wouldn't like that." I froze completely, I've just been outed by Rachel day one of school. My life is over now. No one would respect us now…

"Well there's always Quinn and Brittany. What do you say girls…Wanna ride with the Puckster?"

"Were dating sorry." Brittany blurted out and Quinn froze right along with me.

"Well okay can I be your lez-bro then. You can help me get girls and I can beat up dudes that fuck with you. What you do say…I scratch your back and you rub my balls?" I rolled my eyes. It would be good to have a jock on our side so early in the game.

"Okay you got a deal. We will rule the school with Puck keeping things in order. You must do what we say, when we say it okay."

"Deal see you tomorrow girls and my hot little Jewish American Princess… I'll see you at the temple on Saturday right?"

"Its Rachel."

"Let me have this one. You're the only one who can call me Noah. So let me be the only one who can call my hot little Jewish American Princess."

"Okay fine and yes I'll save you a seat."

"Cool, I going to go and smoke."

"Cool, see you later." With that said Puck walked away and we walked to the car. When we got into the car, I flashed on Rachel.

"What the fuck were you thinking Rachel?" 'CALM DOWN SANTANA AND DO IT NOW, BEFORE YOU FUCK UP EVERYTHING!' my inner voice screamed at me.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't mean to out you like that. It was rude and unlike me. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." She said as she got out the car, and started to walk.

"When did we start dating Brittany? It would have been nice to tell me before you tell everyone else." Yep me and Quinn are one of a kind bitches.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I thought you would want too. The way we danced and flirted with each all day…"

"You thought wrong!" Brittany looked hurt.

"Oh well I'm very sorry." She said getting out the car and ran up to Rachel and stopped her and hugged her. I looked over at Quinn.

"You know we fucked up right?"

"How?"

"You like Brittany and she called you her girlfriend in front of the whole school basically and you go and break her heart…By the way do that again and I will beat the hell out of you Quinn."

"Yeah well Rachel did the same and yelled at her."

"The whole school knows we like girls all of us."

"So. We run this school, who ever has a problem with it can fuck themselves or we can have Puck beat them up. Or hell we could do it ourselves."

"You have a point. Come on lets apologize to the girls."

"Yeah I feel like a compete ass." Quinn and I got out of my car and walked to the bench Rachel and Brittany were now sitting at the bench.

~Rachel's P.O.V~

I seen Quinn and Santana walking over to us, so I wiped my tears and Brittany's.

"There coming over Britt."

"So I don't care. Quinn don't like me in that way. So who cares."

"Come on B. Just listen to what she has to say."

"Why?"

"Because it might be worth it."

"And if it isn't?"

"Well I'll buy you a pet of your choosing."

"Can it be a duck Rachy?"

"Yeah sure B. Whatever you want."

"Yay! Okay I'll talk to her." Britt smiled. Just then Santana and Quinn walked up to us…

"Rachel I am more then sorry for how I reacted. I realize while I want us to be friends for now. That maybe in the future we can be more. I shouldn't be mad that you did what I couldn't do. Which was to tell the truth. So thank you for that. Will you forgive me?" I looked into her eyes and I could tell she meant it.

"Yeah I forgive you if you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Okay well we just friends Santana. You said so , now you want us to get married?" I said joking…

"Some day." I looked at her again completely speechless. Yes that right ladies and gentlemen… I Rachel Barbara Berry is speechless.

"Me too." She smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car. To give Quinn and Brittany some alone time with each other." I really like Santana. Things are going great for me. I'm the lead singer, I'm a cheerleader, I'm popular and I'm I have the hottest friends. Not a bad start for me. Now I need new clothes, even if were wearing theses uniforms all day. Santana and I got into the car.

"Do you think that will be together?"

"Yes. They like each other a lot. I don't think Quinn meant to say what she said."

"Me either. I hope they work things out."

"Me too."

~Brittany's P.O.V.~

I sat here listening to Quinn talk. But what I'm hearing is the stuff she say before. It replayed in my head…an tears started to fall again.

"Britt are you even listening to me?"

"No I wasn't…Sorry what did you say?"

" I said I really like you and I'm very sorry to a complete bitch and I want to be with you. If the offer still stands."

"It does. Just don't hurt my feeling like that again. You made my cry. I was a sad panda."

"I'm so sorry and I plan to not break your heart intentionally. I'm not perfect Brittany. But I like you and I wanna see where this goes no better what?"

"Your perfect for me Quinn."

"Aww thanks babe."

"Can I have some sweet lady kisses?"

"Yes you may." And our lips came together and it was like the fourth of July fireworks. I'm going to marry her one day…We pulled apart for air.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. Come on baby let's go back to the car." We walked back to the car and got in. Santana started the car and begin to dive us to the mall.

"So is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"Were fine now. And Quinn is my girlfriend again. I'm so happy now." I said kissing Quinn again and she deepen the kiss…Santana and Rachel smiled and shook their heads…Long road ahead of us…

* * *

**A/N: Things seem to be going good for our girls. Let me know what you want to see next. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd have Puck be a good guy in my story. I often see Finn and Puck as jerks in G!P fics. I may not have Finn be nice. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. Who should be mean and who shouldn't be. I may or may not use your idea, but if I do you will see it in the story. Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I just wanted to get this out, I woke up thinking about writing it. So here it is. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy! **

* * *

~3 weeks Later~

~Santana's P.O.V~

Things have been going really well for me and Rachel. I am falling more in love with her every single day. Here I sit in freshmen English, which Is boring as hell by the way. I can't take my eyes off of Rachel. Since we brought her a lot of new things to in-hence her popularity, she's been looking so fucking hot. I start to write Rachel a note and before I can pass it to her, the teacher snatches from me…

"Well Ms. Lopez as am boring you, I might be boring everyone else as well. So let's what you wrote shall we?" She smiles, and I stand up and snatches it out her hands. No one and I mean no one makes me look like a fool.

"Hey Rachel I can't help staring at you. You look so hot today. There are thing I want say and do to you, but we agreed to be only friends for now. BTW Mr. Anderson is boring the hell out of me. Who told him could be an English teacher. He can barely speak it let along teach it. I swear every minute with him is slowly making me dumber and dumber. Let's hang out today. Just us though, Quinn and Brittany are doing some couple shit. So what do you say? – Santana." I fold it up and place it on Rachel's desk. She smiled at me and said…

"Why I would love to San. Should we grab some dinner first?"

"We practice right?"

"Yeah I believe we do"

"Then …" The teacher interrupts us.

"Ms. Berry and Ms. Lopez you can finish talking after class."

"Are we can finish now and you can wait." Rachel says.

"So as I was saying … then yeah I was um wondering is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"What are we in the third grade?"

"Come on answer the question."

"Fuck it! Okay yes I want it be a date."

"No!"

"What after you made me do all this shit and you say no? (She smiles) What's so fucking funny?"

"Relax baby… I was only joking. Yes I would love to out with you." Her eyes got wide and she was about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"You just called me baby?"

"I ... I …"

"Rachel relax I liked it. You can it anytime you want."

"You sure."

"Yeah. We should let her get back to boring us to hell."

"Yeah I guess." Rachel turned to the teacher.

"You may continue now."

"Why thank you for your permission."

"Hold the sarcasm for someone who cares."

"Rachel one more word and you'll be in detention.

"Okay I'm sorry for disrupting class. Can you please go back to teaching us the English lesson?"

"Well that's better Ms. Berry."

"Can I make one suggestion?"

"You should take a night class. You English isn't that good. You have an accent, and you to look confused when teaching. So I think that in order to be a better teacher, you should increase your knowledge of the English language."

"Please be quite and pay attention."

"Okay I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help. Ms. Berry, now be quite."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes and I looked at her and winked at her, and she smiled at me. Once the class was over, we were walking down the hall when I spotted Finn talking to Quinn.

"Hey Q what's up?"

"Nothing much just trying to get this large man child to leave me alone."

"Frankenstein, what you're problem? Just leave her alone."

"Come on Quinn. You're the co-captain of the cheerios and I'm the quarter back. We belong together"

"Finn I'm taken."

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know? All you need to know is that I'm taken."

"Quinn come on just tell the truth. You're single and I'm single, so we should mingle."

"No thanks." Puck then walked up and said…

"Dude give it up. She's not interested." Quinn finally spoke up.

"Correction you're lucky to be talking to me. I'm hot, co-captain and I'm taken. My girlfriend is sexiest woman alive."

"So you're a lesbo?"

"Yep!"

"You're dating Santana."

"No Brittany."

"The dumb-ass. Come on Quinn she's so fuckin stupid, she wouldn't even know how to fuck you right.

"Fuck you Finn." Then I kicked him the balls, then Puck spoke up as Finn tried to get to his feet.

"Dude not cool. You fuck with my girls and then you fuck with me." He punched him in the mouth and Finn fell hard on the floor. Puck continue to kick and punch him. Until I pulled him off of him. Until I stopped him.

"Puck stop…come man." I yelled pulling him off.

"I'm not done with you punk." Puck shouted walking away. Brittany turned to Quinn.

"Are you okay baby."

"Yeah baby lets go." They walked away together.

"So Rach I guess I see in 5th period."

"Okay." We went to our separate classes.

~Quinn's P.O.V~

What an asshole. How dare Finn say some shit like that, Brittany would be just fine at pleasuring me, I mean we haven't gotten to that stage yet. But I'm sure she would be great at it. Brittany grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah, baby what's up"

"You're not still thinking about what Finn said are you?"

"No."

"Quinn?"

"Okay yes, yes I am."

"But why?"

"Is he right? I mean when we make out and we be getting hot and heavy. I'm always the one to stop us."

"What are you saying Quinn?"

"Do you think I'm a tease?"

"No baby of course not. I would never push you into doing something you're not ready for."

"Have you had sex before?"

"Yes only once."

"With who…" I said waiting for the answer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again about the short chapter. Tell what you think? How will Quinn react to knowing Santana took Brittany's virginity. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I was re-watching season 3 of Glee, and Quinn's car crash broke my heart. It does every-time I see it. So I put so the things from that episode in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DRIVEN BY PURE DESIRE:

_"Do you think I'm a tease?"_

_"No baby of course not. I would never push you into doing something you're not ready for."_

_"Have you had sex before?"_

_"Yes only once..."_

_"With who…" I said waiting for the answer._

"If I tell you … you promise not to get mad."

"No!"

"Please I need you to promise me you won't get mad."

"Okay. Who was it?"

"…" She said quietly.

"I didn't hear that."

"About what?"

"You slept with Santana?" I yelled at her, after seeing her face I immediately regretted it.

"It was before I met you."

"I thought you guys were best friends."

"We are only had sex once."

"Why did you sleep with her at all?"

"I um I didn't want to be a virgin entering high school."

"So what wrong with being a virgin?"

"Nothing…I guess."

"Did she pressure you?"

"No when I asked she actually said no. But I begged her."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"No tell me why please."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're my girlfriend and I love you. So I'm wondering who my girl first slept with, and she says our best friend Santana, and you expect me not be upset?"

"It was before we met."

"I … look Brittany, I need some time to handle this."

"I'm confused. You have sex before, with someone else right?"

"No I'm a virgin. I wanted to wait give to someone special. I wanted it to mean something."

"It did mean something, to me and Santana did make me feel special."

"You just gave it away. How was it special Brittany?"

"Because, I love her is why. She's my best friend."

"I need sometime okay… When did this happen?"

"The day before I met you."

"I got to go." I turned to walk away when Santana approached us.

"Santana leave now, before I say something I can't take back."

"Quinn will you grow the fuck up. So we lost our virginity's together. Brittany and I didn't even know you."

"You fucked my girl."

"Listen we shared something special. Something I wouldn't change for anything."

" Wouldn't have been more special to wait for Rachel?"

"I didn't know Rachel. Now what you stayed in LA, and Brittany fell in love with a guy. She really loved him. But all he wanted was to sleep with her, use her, and take her virginity and then more on to the next girl. He says all the right things, and even though we as her friends tell her he's no good. She refuses to believe us, she continues to date him, and eventually sleeps with him. Then he shatters her heart. Then what?"

"I…I…I um I didn't think of it." Rachel walked up and I turned around kissed her on the lips. But I felt so bad that I ran the parking lot and jumped into my car.

To: Brittany

"I'm so sorry I never should have kissed Rachel. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

From: Brittany

"I don't understand. Do you want to break up?"

To: Brittany

"No! That's the last thing I want to do. I'm an ass for how I behaved."

From: Brittany

"I love Santana more like a sister Quinn. I'm in love with you. I want you to be my wife one day."

To: Brittany

"Please forgive me…"

From: Brittany

"I can if you never hurt me like that again."

To: Santana, Rachel

"I'm so sorry please forgive me. I can't lose you, as my best friend. I care so much about you. I was just being an ass. It won't happen again. I promise."

From: Brittany

"Yeah I forgive you baby, and I miss you so much. Please come back to school."

From: Santana

"Okay just this once. Try that shit again, and I'll go all Lima heights on your skinny ass."

To: Santana

"I understand."

From: Rachel

"Okay but please note that I like you as a friend. You're my best friend. That can't change, plus I have feeling for Santana. You know this already."

To: Rachel

" Dually noted. Trust me on this."

To: Brittany

"I'm on my way…" and as I was driving. This truck smashed my car and…

"BRITTANY!" I screamed then everything went dark…

* * *

**A/N: So yeah put the car crash in the story. I'm not sure if Quinn should meet Orlando. Haven't decided yet. Please let know what you think. Or would like to see. Please also read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait. But a lot of things have happened and it took up all my time. But here is a long update. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Let me what you think. What you want to see happen. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

As I sat there on my bed an uneasy feeling

washed over me. I just knew something wrong.

"Orlando I need you." The he appeared on my room.

"Yes Santana?"

"Something bad happened. I can feel it."

"Santana it's March 15."

"Okay..." I said not really understanding what he's trying to tell me. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Santana today was the day Quinn got into her car crash." It suddenly dawned on me.

"No! Please God NO!" I screamed a I fell to my knees. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Quinn was in a car crash about 45 minutes ago." Oh my God! The 17 year old Quinn was paralyzed from the crash. My God the 14 year old... There's absolutely no way she would have survived such a crash.

My breathing stopped all together for moment as realization kicked in. Was Quinn dead?

"Is Quinn dead?"

"I actually did something to prevent that from happening."

"What did you do?"

"Well I asked my boss if we could help you, and he said yes. Since you have been doing so well that we could do you this one favor."

"What did you do?" I asked again.

"Well after getting permission, moment before the crash I replaced 14 year old Quinn with 17 year old Quinn. So when the crash happened it did the same impact as last time. Leaving her temporary paralyzed. She's unconscious as of right now. But still very much a live. I replaced 17 year old Quinn with the 14 year Quinn. So when you go see her it will be the 14 year old Quinn, but temporary paralyzed."

"Thank you so much." I grabbed him and hugged he tightly as I cried on his arms. I was even sure if I could do that if if it were allowed. I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm don't even know if that's allowed or not."

"Hey no worries. You were upset. It's understandable."

"Okay so if you didn't switch the bodies what would have happened to the 14 year old version of Quinn?"

"If I didn't switch them then she would have died. The impact and the way her chest slammed into the steering wheel and her head snapped back the way it did would have killed her.

The 14 year old version of Quinn doesn't have the build the way the 17 year old version of Quinn had with years old of cheer leading and excising and other things kept her healthy and that played a huge part of her survival. Quinn was very luck the first time. I could have ended her life."

"What would happen if Quinn died?"

"If Quinn died now. It would completely erase her from this time zone and your original time zone. If you were to fail and were singed back to the time and place I met you. Quinn would still be gone. In fact history would have wrote it has she died in the car crash."

"Why did you save her? I mean I'm more the grateful you did. I'm just wondering why is all."

"Well I know how she means to you. She's like a sister to you. After everything you went though it would be wrong to take that from you. So I had try. If my boss would have said no ... Then I don't know what I would have done."

"Thanks."

"Every action has a positive and negative reaction."

"Okay?" Not getting get it really.

"The positive is that Quinn is a live."

"Okay."

"The negative is that in order for me to save Quinn it costed you 6 months of time."

"What do you mean?"

"So instead of everything have to be completed by Aug. 22nd of 2005. You now have until Feb. 22nd of 2005. One more thing you know Quinn is going to be okay. But Rachel , Brittany an others do not. You let them know she will be okay, just don't tell them how you know. Understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Great and if they ask how you know... Well just make something up."

"Okay."

"Things with Rachel are going great. Just don't stay in the friend zone for too long. You don't want her to feel as if your not interested."

"How you know?"

"This is my second lesbian case."

"Did the last one make it?"

"All I can say about that is everything is as it should be. Lets hope I can say the same about you."

"Okay I'm working on it."

"I know. So I have to go."

"Bye Orlando and thanks again."

"No problem Santana keep it up okay?"

"Okay." With that said he disappeared and my phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Quinn ... Has ... Been ... In ... A ... Car crash... I ... Don't ... Know ... What ... To ... Do... Please ... Come ... Over ... I ... Need ... You!"

"Oh my God... I'm on my way hold on okay."

28 minutes later

I arrived at Rachel's house and opened the door. Not bothering to know. I walked over to Brittany, who fell into my arms crying.

"I can't lose her S. I love her so much. My life wouldn't be same without her."

"Hey she's going to make it. Maybe a little hurt, but still very much alive."

"How do you know that? Are you related to Harry potter?"

"Britt no I'm not. I just faith and I with my whole heart that she is a live."

"I'm scared S."

"I am too. How about I make you some hot chocolate and put in the little mermaid for you."

"How does Eric have baby with Ariel if she lives in the water?"

"Well Ariel traded her voice for legs. She than met and fell in love him. Her father than granted her legs."

"Can I have 10 mini marshmallows ?"

" I give you 15." I said kissing her nose

"Score!" I smile and put her movie in and made her hot chocolate with 15 mini marshmallows just like I promise.

"Hey B where is Rach?"

"Upstairs in her room. She refuses to come out."

"Thanks enjoy your movie and we will go see Quinn in a little bit okay."

" What if she don't make it S."

"Don't think like that."

"But..."

"No buts. Quinn is alive and were going to see her in a little okay baby girl."

"Okay."

I walked upstairs to Rachel's room and sure enough she was laying on her bed crying. So I took off shoes and laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She must of sensed it was me, because she backed up closer to me. She then turned in my arms so facing each other.

"Santana I need to tell you something. Before you say anything ... It's not about Quinn or she isn't the reason I'm saying this. I also don't expect you to respond or feel the same I just really need to say this."

"Okay go ahead."

"Santana I'm so in love with you it's hurts me to even think about it."

"I ..."

"Santana I'm tired of hiding my feeling from you. Fearing that you would reject me or defriend me."

"Hahaha ... Rach this isn't Facebook. I'm not going to defriend you crazy."

"I know ... I'm not perfect. I may take steps back when I'm trying to move forward, but I really wanna see where this goes."

"Rachel are you being serious? You want this ... Us?"

"I do ... If Quinn's accident taught me anything. It's that like is too short. To sit around and not say how I feel. When at any given moment you could be taken from me as Quinn was almost."

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't ..."

"Feel the same way about you. That we should remain just friends..."

"No that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what were going to say."

"I was going to say if we're going to do this. We have to take thing slow. This is all new to me ... But I can say that I do love very much. Pretty much since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No Rachel I'm no I do love you so very much. I'm in live with I should say. But we need to leave and to this conversation for later. Right now we need go and check on Quinn."

"Okay ... Yeah you got a point there."

"Okay I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Santana." With that said we left the room together and found Brittany asleep as the movie was watching her. I quickly turned the movie off and placed the empty cup that had her chocolate in ... In the sink. As Rachel woke her up and together we went to the hospital.

15 minutes later

~Brittany's P.O.V ~

After arriving at the hospital we walked up to the information desk ...

"I need your help ma'em. " Rachel spoke first.

"Okay with what?"

"Quinn Marina Fabray."

"She's in room 315 on the 3 floor. Go straight down the hall make a left and the elevators on the right. "

"Thank You."

"No problem sweetie. I hope your friend pulls through."

"Thanks we do too " We followed the ladies intrusions go the tee. Once we were on the 3rd floor two people who wasn't there and should be. Where are her parents?

"San where are her parents?"

"I don't know B." I walked the front counter.

"May I help you with something."

"Quinn Marina Fabray."

"Family or close friends?"

"I'm her girlfriend. They are her best friends."

"We'll since Ms. Fabray has no family here it's better to have someone here then anyone at all."

"Well did you call her parents?"

"Ladies Ms. Fabray was admitted over 2 hours ago. We called her parents were called an hour and 45 minutes ago. We needed permission to operate. When no one showed up we phone again and three more times after that. When still no one showed up or answered the phone or called back. We had to go a head with the surgery. Saving Ms. Fabray became our number one priority."

"Is she okay?"

"Go throw those doors and talk to her doctor. I'm just her nurse and I don't know everything."

"Thanks." We walked through the doors and see a doctor.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Ms. Fabray's Doctor by any chance ?"

"I am actually are you family?"

"No I'm her girlfriend and these are her best friends."

"You must be Brittany then."

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well Ms. Fabray kept wanting to speak to a Brittany. I thought it was a family member. You are who she wants to see."

"Okay how is she."

"She is one lucky girl to come off a crash like that. Plus at her age I would have thought you would have died from impact along. It's was like someone was protecting her so she wouldn't get to hurt. But the surgery went well. The swelling in her brain went down. But there is some bad news."

"What?"

"Ms. Fabray is temporary paralyzed from the waist down and be confined to a wheel chair."

"How long?"

"I don't could be months or years. It all depends on her will power to walk again. If her recovery goes well and she has supportive people in her corner pushing her to walk again. She should be walking inside of 6 months. But before warned she might be depressed, angry and lash out on you. But if you stick by her side then can do this."

"Thanks Doctor."

"Your welcome but tell no one I told you this okay."

"Why not?"

"Technology I was only suppose to release that information to family members only. But since so many failed attempts we had to do what we had to do. Anyways I have to make my rounds I'm Dr. Lewis Collins. I'll be around to check on her soon."

"Thanks for everything." We walked to her room and she laying there sleep. When I went over and planted a kiss to her lips and she opened he gorgeous hazel eyes. Like out a fairy tale.

"Baby your here." Quinn said weakly

"I'll always be here for you. I love you so much."

"Hey it's nice to see you didn't check out on us Q. But we're going to leave you guys alone and we'll be outside."

"Okay thanks guys." I turned back to and looked at Quinn.

" I'm ... So ... Sorry ... Baby." She said crying.

"Hey don't cry. I forgive you. Just do anything stupid like texting and driving ever again okay."

"I can't drive if I can't walk baby."

"You know then?"

"That I'm paralyzed? Yes I know. I should be going home in a week or so. Will you help me walk again?"

"Yes I would love too. I love you so much baby. You scared the hell of me."

"I'm sorry baby." I leaned down and kissed her and she deepened the kiss pitting her tongue in my mouth. A slight moan escaped my lips as I pulled away for air.

"I really miss that."

"Me too. Where are my parents."

"They didn't come. The hospital called 5 times and and got no answer. They left messages and no one returned there calls.

"Hand me my phone in the drawer." I opened the desk drawer and got her phone and she dialed her parents number and placed on speaker phone.

"Hello."

"Mom and Dad where are you?"

"At home."

"Did you get the messages I'm in the hospital."

"Okay and..."

"And I could have died. I was in a bad car crash. I'm currently paralyzed."

"Well when you live in sin. You must pay price."

"Excuse me?"

"I know your a nasty, disgusting, fifthy dyke."

"Mom I ..."

"I'm no your mother any more. Find somewhere to live."

"I'm paralyzed for God sake."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME. YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL. WHERE YOU BELONG!" Then the door burst open and in comes a very pissed off Santana.

"Listen here you old ugly ass bitch. You ever speak to her again like that and so help me God I will be in jail for murder. Quinn is my family and she doesn't need to this shit from you. And why you talking... Your husband is fucking the nurse as we speak. I just seem him the the suppy closet getting out with this young beautiful nurse. Guess he got tired of your old dusty ass. Don't ever contact Quinn again. You'll here from me later bitch."

"Go to hell you adnormal whore. You mother could give birth to a real girl could she. No too much drugs to do that." When Santana's father came three the door with flowers and took the phone from Santana and took it off speaker phone.

"Now you listen to me. You have no right to talk to these kids like that they are 14 years old. AND IF YOU EVER MENTION MY LATE WIFE AGAIN SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU. I LOVE BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS. I WILL SUE FOR CUSTODY OF QUINN."

"NO NEED TO YOU CAN HAVE HER. I SIGN THE PAPERS TODAY. LET HER BE A LOPEZ. SHE BRANDED TO BE A LOSER ANYWAYS. SHE NOT FIT TO BE A FABRAY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. QUINN IS SMART, BEAUTIFUL AND LOVE HER FOR WHO SHE IS NOT FOR WHO SHE LOVES."

"You will have the papers sent to your house today. Good day Mr Lopez."

"Bye Judy!" After her hung up the phone he looked at Santana.

"You are grounded for 2 months. If I ever and do mean ever hear you speak like that to another adult like that again. I will take everything out of your room. Are we understood?"

"..."

"I SAID ARE WE UNDERSTOOD SANTANA?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! Now I proud you stood up for you sister. Just watch you mouth okay." It was Quinn's turn to speak.

"You're serious about me being a Lopez?"

"If you want to honey."

"Yes I do. Can I call you dad?"

"Yes you can. So you and Brittany huh."

"Yeah..."

"That's cool just take care of each other and don't hurt each other."

"Got it dad."

"Santana are you and Rachel together?"

"We're working on that. But yes we together."

"So you guys know that when Rachel and Brittany are over there is to be an open door policy. Since your ground Santana and Quinn is unable to drive I will be taking you to school and Rachel or Brittany will bring you home. There is to be no sex in the house.

You must keep tour grades up and there will be times where I might be gone for a little while on business. No parties. No boys... Actually that don't apply to guys. Um no girls. No sleepovers. Rachel and Brittany can come over for a couple of hours. I do have cameras in the house. I will know!"

"Okay papi."

"Okay dad."

"Well I have to check and begin my rounds. I'll see you all later."

"Thanks for everything dad. I'm glad I finally have a dad I can proud of."

"You welcome sweetheart. Now I have 2 daughters to be proud of." He kissed Quinn on the four head and Santana.

"I'll take of everything with your old parents and your stuff will be all set up. The a room on the second floor next to Santana's room."

"But I can't walk dad. How can I get to the second floor."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot we have 4 floors to our mansion sized house. So we had an elevator place in years ago. So you will just use that until you walk again."

"But..."

"No more buts ... You will walk again."

"You think so."

"I ..."

"DR. LOPEZ REPORT TO ER CODE BLUE ROOM 7 REPEAT CODE BLUE."

"Bye guys." He said running out of the room.

"What's code blue?"

"Someone dying."

"Oh poor people." Leaned in a kissed her again and I deepen the kiss this time.

"That's all our que to leave." Rachel said dragging Santana out the room with her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I really never liked Quinn's parents so they are out. bring them but for now there gone. Please read and review let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, as you know sometimes life gets in the way. But here is a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review and Until Next Time Please Enjoy!**

* * *

~Santana POV~

After I left the room with Rachel, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Quinn was still alive. A crash like that would have killed her and it would have broken my heart. Quinn was my sister even before my papi adopted her. We may not haven gotten along, but I still loved her as a sister.

What am I going to do about Rachel? She doesn't even know I'm in love with her. The clock is literally ticking away. I turned around to face Rachel and said ...

"Rach I know we said, that we were basically together, but I want everything be clear. I'm in love with and I want to be with you. I know this may sound strange, but I think what we have can last forever. I was so happy for what you told me, before we came to the hospital."

"I love you too Santana, so much and I'm so glad to be with you."

"Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me?"

"Huh?"

"Uh damn, um I meant to say will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes and sometime in the distance future, yes I will marry you." I smiled at my officially new girlfriend. I can't believe I asked her to marry me. I mean I wanted to marry her for a long time and to see her almost marry Finn Hudson, well it broke my heart into a million pieces.

I'm glad she didn't marry him, but I'm not happy that it took Quinn almost dying for her get it. But what's done is done and now that I have 3 years to do this all over again, things will be different this time, I can surely promise that much.

"I .. um can talk about something?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"You've had sex right ?"

"Yeah why?" Is this really happening.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes it does, I'm not going to lie to you."

"I think I want to try it." Am I hearing this right?

"Have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Since when if I might ask?"

"Quinn's accident made me realized, that life is too short and I want to experience everything with you, including sharing my first time with you."

"Rachel I love you more then anything, which is why I think we should wait. I want to get to know you better, plus when we do take that next step, I want everything to be perfect."

"Wow that's so sweet, you are definitely one of kind. I can wait for as long as you need." I been ready to sleep with Rachel for years now, but I know the 14 year old version of Rachel isn't ready for such a step. With that said we walked to the cafe and got us something to drink.

"Do you want to go home?" Rachel asked me.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah kinda, but I don't want to leave without telling Quinn and Brittany were leaving."

"Okay babe lets get you home, but we lets go tell them were leaving and we'll see them tomorrow."

"Okay." We grabbed our drinks and made our way back upstairs and into Quinn's room just to find her and Brittany fast asleep while they were holding hands.

"Britt." I whispered and Brittany opened her eyes.

"We're leaving and well see you guys tomorrow okay."

"Okay."

"I'll come back and get you later okay sis."

"Yeah okay." Then we went home, and Rachel went to sleep. I sat there thinking.

"I love her so much, but if I had sex with her that would change everything right?" I thought to myself as I got up and called for Orlando.

A puff of white smoke appeared and he was.

"Yes what's wrong Santana?"

"Rachel just told me she wants to have sex. Now the 17 year old inside me wants to jump at the chance. But Rachel is 14 and I know she isn't ready for this."

"What's your question my dear?"

"If I were to have sex with her, would it ruin everything?"

"All I can say is that, what you did for Brittany changes her outcome, so she was never heartbroken. You have to figure out the pros and the cons of the situation for yourself."

"I love her, and I want to have be with her like that so bad, but I want to wait, because deep down inside of me, I know she's not ready and I don't want her first time to something she regrets."

"I understand, but not to rush you or anything, but you have 2 years to get her to love you."

"She already loves me."

"I mean that can't live without you, your it for her kind of love. This is just new puppy love. In order for you to succeed in your mission, Rachel must fall head over hills in love with you. But you know this already. Well I have to go. But listen to your heart." Before I could even get another word in he was gone.

I walked to back into the room only to find and scared and confused look in Rachel face. Oh shit did she just hear everything I just said.

"Santana who is Orlando? Who were you just talking too. What's going on?" I just told there shell shocked.

"I... I begin to mumble... This is it I guess...

"My cousin, I just needed some advice."

"Santana, why do I have a feeling that you're lying to me?"

"I'm not baby I promise." I said lying through my teeth.

"Okay fine, I'll leave alone for now, but this isn't over."

"Thanks." With that said we went to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

After we woke up and eat breakfast, we decided to go see Quinn, so as we sat in Quinn's room for a couple of hours l, just talking and shooting the breeze, I got hungry. So Rachel and went to the cafe to grab something to eat.

"Santana I know you don't want to have sex with me, I just want to why? Is it me? Am I not sexy enough for you?" Damn I thought she dropped that, last night along with the whole Orlando thing.

"Baby you are by far the sexiest woman alive to me, and I want nothing more then to make sweet love to you all night. But deep down in my heart, I feel like you aren't ready for that step. I just don't want to regret your first time. I want it to be special, matter fact I want it be perfect, the best night of your life."

"It will be Santana, because I'm making love to the woman I love . What can more special then that. But are right about something, I don't think I'm ready and I'm so happy you're not pressuring me or getting upset."

"Why would you say you were ready, if you wasn't?"

"I guess I didn't want you to leave me, when we make out and stuff I could feel you getting hard. I feel bad that i dont do mand I don't sooth it. Then the other day so chick on our squats said that I better give you a reason to stay, or she going to find a girl that can put out and look hot. Someone like me actually." What the actual fuck, who the said that and how did she know we were dating?

"That's bullshit baby, yeah I get hard, but only because you turn me on. I don't mind waiting until your completely ready for that step. Please know that I would never leave you for a slut like that."

"But..."

"What's the bitches name?"

"Megan Witherspoon. She's Reese Witherspoon's niece. She also rich and thinks she's better then other people."

"Baby I'll deal with her later. All you need to know is that I'm so in love with you, you make my heart skip a beat."

"I know and I love you too."

"Rachel listen to me and listen good you are marriage material. Someone I'd like to be my wife and the mother of my children some day.

Megan will always be a sex object. Someone people will only want to fuck and use as arm candy. She will never be marriage material or someone to bring home to momma. You are it for me Rachel."

"But how do you know that? We're only 14 years old."

"Because from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that no one else on this earth could you the way I do."

"Santana that's sweet, but I'm 14 and yes I do love, but that forever kind of love, I'm not sure I'm there yet. I want to see what else is out there, before I settle down on one person."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I guess I am. I do love Santana, but all this talk about I'm it for you and you want me to be your wife and the mother of your children is a little to heavy for me. We're on 14 year old..." I broke down and cried. I mean like couldn't breath and I had a huge lump in your throat crying. I'm heart is more the broken. I feel like someone ripped my heart and stomped on it.

"Please don't cry Santana. Things are moving to fast for me is all."

"No I understand and I wish you all the happiest in the world."

"Sant..."

"I'm so sorry I was moving to fast and I made you uncomfortable. But all I ever wanted for you to be happy and find the love of your life. Even if its not me."

"I never said I didn't love you."

"Just not way I love you. I'm going to go home. But first I got to tell them goodbye." I walked back into Quinn's room and placed my hand on her shoulder and she woke up, and then Brittany.

"Hey sis why you crying? What's wrong?"

"Rachel and I broke up."

"But didn't you just make it official earlier today. I mean you've been dating her like a couple for months now and now it's over why?"

"I was moving to fast for her, I told her she was it for me, that some day I want her to be my wife and the mother of my children. She basically doesn't feel the same. She want to see what else is out there before she settles down.

I wasn't talking about right now. I mean I know we're 14 but so was Romeo and Juliet. I'm so happy that you found your Juliet in Brittany. I thought Rachel was mine. I guess not."

"Hey she still could. She maybe needs time to figure out what she wants."

"I'm not what she wants. I'm going home and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and hugged Brittany and left the room.

"I'm going to walk home, I'll see you around Rachel." I said walking out the door.

As I was walking Rachel's words played over and over again in my head. Maybe I should tell her, that way she wouldn't be so freaked out or thinking I'm moving to fast. I really need Orlando.

"Orlando..." The appeared quicker then normal.

"What's wrong."

"Rachel broke with me, saying I was moving to fast for her."

"Santana, I'm so sorry. This trip was supposed to help you get Rachel and be with forever."

"Me too. Rachel however, did not feel the same.

"What do you to do quit the mission all together? Or do you want to fight for the woman you love. I've seen many people come and go, some have failed and have been successful. I think you can be one those people.

"I ..." Before I could say anything I heard a voice behind me.

"Santana?" I turned around and I see Rachel.

"Rachel..."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Should Rachel give up or fight for Rachel. Should Santana tell Rachel about Orlando and everything? Let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen. Please read and review. Thanks for reading, so Until Next Time See You Later!**


End file.
